Broken Angel
by nekoJian
Summary: ¿Qué es este lugar? No entiendo qué hago aquí, tampoco recuerdo cómo llegué a este bosque de ensueño. ¿Cuál es el propósito de todo esto?. ¿Qué? ¿Que debo contar mi historia? De acuerdo, pero si pudiera resumirla en una canción, sería en ésta. Advertencias: esta historia toca temas de depresión e intento de suicidio, debido a que está basada en hechos reales.


_**Advertencias: muchos insultos. La historia no es muy poética ni nada por el estilo, es simplemente la narración de diversos sucesos por los cuales ha pasado una persona.**_  
 _ **Es la historia real de una chica, no esperen nada muy elaborado ni muy bonito.**_  
 _ **Espero que si han entrado para leer, puedan comprenderlo.**_  
 _ **Desde ya, gracias.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: la letra de la canción no me pertenece, le pertenece a Boyce Avenue, yo sólo la utilizo acorde a la historia.**_

 _ **########################**_

 _«Si pudiera resumir la historia de mi vida en una canción, sería en ésta»_

Al abrir los ojos me encontraba en el claro de un bosque. La luz del sol alumbraba bastante fuerte el lugar, pero no me quemaba, era extraño. Me senté sobre la hierba, aún muy confundida, no entendía dónde estaba realmente ni cómo había llegado allí. Veía las hojas de los árboles moverse, pero no sentía la brisa, era realmente extraño.  
Al observar mejor el lugar, parecía un bosque sacado de algún cuento de hadas, demasiado encantador para ser real.

Me fijé en la ropa que tenía, un vestido blanco. ¿Qué hacía yo con un vestido blanco? Y lo más extraño de todo, tenía el cuerpo esbelto. La grasa saturada en mi abdomen debido a la hiperfagia que sufría ya no estaba, ni las celulitis, mi cuerpo era perfecto. ¿Esto es un sueño? Mi confusión sólo creció.  
Seguí contemplando mi figura más minutos, realmente me veía bonita sin toda esa grasa demás de la cual nunca pude deshacerme. Aunque, sigo sin entender qué es este lugar.  
Me levanté de la hierba, sólo ahí pude notar algo aún más extraño. Tenía alas. Dos enormes alas, gigantescas, majestuosas, de un blanco brillante, pero algo no estaba bien con ellas; estaban rotas. No me dolía el hecho de querer moverlas, podía hacerlo, pero no podía emprender vuelo, estaban inutilizadas, aunque el plumaje seguía siendo esplendoroso.

Ya de por sí todo esto era extraño, así que no le di importancia. Hice una vuelta completa en mi lugar analizando mis alrededores, y me encontré con un hombre de tez blanca, cabellos dorados y ojos azul cielo. También tenía unas blancas alas majestuosas, pero en perfecto estado.

—¿Quién eres? —pregunté un poco temerosa. Él me sonrió, dándome a entender que no tenía nada por qué temer.  
—Soy el guardián de este bosque —contestó serenamente sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos.  
—¿Y qué hago yo aquí? ¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Por qué estoy vestida así? No entiendo nada. —aquel guardián me inspiraba confianza de una manera extraña, por eso no dudé en preguntar todo lo que me intrigaba.  
—Una a la vez —rió— Primero, estás aquí temporalmente, tus anhelos por estar en un lugar mejor, en un lugar tranquilo, te trajeron a este lugar. Este bosque es el rincón que toda tu vida has soñado tener para escapar de la realidad —hizo una gran pausa, supongo que para que yo pudiera procesar la información.

Es verdad que toda mi existencia deseé escapar de la vida que tenía. ¿Cómo es que se hizo realidad mi sueño? En realidad, tenía razón, este lugar es precioso, es todo lo que soñé en mi vida.

—La ropa que tienes es lo que te identifica, probablemente dentro de poco seas un ángel, cuando eso pase, tus alas volverán a restaurarse —parecía que todo lo que estaba diciendo era completamente normal.  
—¿Dentro de poco? ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Cómo llegué aquí? —lo que me acababa de decir sólo me dejó más confundida.  
—¿Aún no recuerdas lo que pasó? ¿No recuerdas lo que hiciste? Piensa —dicho eso se sentó en una gran roca.

Allí fue que lo recordé. Había intentado suicidarme. Tomé una caja de alprazolam, si alguien me encontró en estos momentos debo estar camino al hospital, por eso mi espíritu está en este lugar.

—Ya recuerdo todo —dije con tristeza en mi voz. Recordaba todo lo que había pasado en mi vida desde que tenía memoria y el por qué tomé aquella decisión.  
—Nunca tuviste alguien con quien hablar, por eso decidiste acabar con tu vida. Pero este lugar, es mágico, es especial, y es por eso que estás aquí. A medida que vayas rememorando toda tu vida en este lugar, tu corazón irá sanando. No por magia, sino porque eres fuerte y sólo necesitas un descanso para seguir.  
—Mi corazón puede estar muy remendado, pero no necesita ser sanado. Si tomé esa decisión fue porque... Simplemente ya estoy cansada. Estoy harta de vivir en lo mismo, sabiendo que las cosas nunca van a cambiar —sentí un nudo en mi garganta, me sentía horrible, y ya no quería volver a aquella vida.  
—Si estás segura de eso, no debería dolerte volver a ver tus recuerdos, ¿verdad? —me miraba seriamente.

No pude responder, realmente no sabía qué decir a aquello. ¿De verdad ya no me dolía ningún recuerdo del pasado?

—No quiero eso, si voy a reflexionar sobre mi vida, lo haré sola, no quiero que nadie esté husmeando en mi cerebro —contesté firmemente.

El guardián se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando en serio, no se sorprendió, más bien me miró diciendo: _«sabía que eras fuerte aunque te cueste creerlo»_

Sin decir más, el guardián emprendió el vuelo y desapareció en el horizonte.  
Si debo contar mi historia para salir de este lugar, pues aquí va.

Me llamo Jian, tengo 20 años. Irónicamente, mi nombre significa _«fuerte»_. Sí claro, por eso traté de matarme y acabé en este lugar transitorio.  
Tengo el cabello castaño, ojos color miel, tez trigueña, mido 157 cm y fuera de este lugar, soy robusta, de huesos grandes, y a eso hay que agregar que soy bastante rellena. Aunque no me molesta y he aceptado vivir con eso, debo admitir que tengo un gran complejo con mi abdomen por su «tamaño».  
Todos los días, antes de salir de mi casa, me pongo un corset que me ayude a disimular mi barriga. Mirarme al espejo con él me reconforta bastante, aunque sin ropas siga siendo gorda. Al menos puedo disimularlo un poco ante el mundo.

Muchos dicen que soy muy bonita a pesar de mi cuerpo, yo no les creo nada. Durante toda mi infancia me hicieron bullying, por todos los defectos que pudiera tener. Pero empecemos desde el principio.

Cuando mi madre estaba embarazada de mí, su suegra le hacía la vida imposible, con el apoyo y consentimiento de mi papá. Eso sólo hizo que yo, en el vientre de mi madre, absorbiera todos los nervios, malos ratos, y depresión de mi mamá. Consecuencia de ello: nací con cardiopatía congénita, del tipo «comunicación interventricular».  
Unos años después de mi nacimiento, con muchísimo tratamiento, antibióticos y montón de remedios más, el agujero de mi corazón se cerró correctamente. Pero las secuelas quedaron, soy muy sensible al calor, no puedo hacer demasiado ejercicio porque me canso mucho.  
Y no sólo eso, antes de nacer los médicos le dijeron a mi madre que yo tenía altas probabilidades de nacer con síndrome de Down. De eso me enteré hace poco, y la verdad fue un golpe bastante duro para mí, ya entenderán más adelante por qué.  
También nací con otros defectos, tenía el párpado izquierdo caído y con estrabismo. (Hasta hoy día me cuesta decir que era bizca, así que dejémoslo así).

Hoy día ninguna de esas dos cosas se notan en mí, con el paso de los años mejoraron solas, tal como el oculista le dijo a mi madre cuando era pequeña. Pero, cuando era pequeña, aún era muy notorio, y por eso se burlaban bastante de mí.

 _«Fea, china de mierda, bizca, retrasada, boba, tonta, idiota, estúpida, adefecio, deformidad, lerda»_

Son sólo unas de las pocas palabras que he escuchado durante toda mi infancia.

 _«Ahí viene esa fea, vámonos de aquí, no quiero estar cerca de ella»_

 _«Vete de aquí adefecio, ¡nadie quiere jugar contigo!»_

 _«¡Detesto tenerte cerca!»_

 _«Jajajaja al adefecio le cuesta correr, ¡es una tortuga!»_

En insultos, y más insultos se basó mi infancia escolar desde los cinco años hasta los 14. Siempre estaba sola, siempre fui excluida de todos los grupos de amigos. Siempre aprovechaban cualquier cosa que hiciera mal para reírse de mí.  
Cuando fui llegando a la adolescencia, los insultos sólo empeoraron.

 _«gorda de mierda, horrorosa, repugnante, insoportable, odiosa, asquerosa»_

Hasta los 14 todas las amigas que tuve siempre fueron falsas conmigo. Sólo buscaban usarme, aprovecharse de mí, quitarme alguna ventaja, y luego tirarme al basurero como si de un trapo sucio se tratara. Les dí mi confianza, y se burlaron de mí, utilizaban las cosas que yo les confiaba, para luego burlarse de mí. Lo más tonto de todo es que, yo permití que me hicieran lo mismo varias veces, pensando: «esta vez puede ser diferente». De verdad era una ingenua.

Por todo eso fue que me volví muy introvertida y callada. Tenía muy baja autoestima, me odiaba a mí misma, odiaba mi cuerpo, odiaba cada detalle de mí. Mi baja autoestima siguió hasta los 14, luego de eso aprendí a quererme a mí misma, sin que me importe lo que digan los demás, aunque a veces me cuesta bastante.

No perdí las esperanzas de que algún día podría encontrar una amistad verdadera, pero cerré mi corazón, me puse una coraza y no dejé que nadie más entrara en él.  
Tengo pánico escénico porque tengo el complejo de que siempre alguien va a reírse de mí en mi cara mientras hablo ante las personas. Detesto esa sensación, la odio, pero no puedo remediarlo, ahora es parte de mí, hasta mi muerte, el sentirme así.  
Esto es en relación al colegio, ahora viene la relación con mi familia.

Somos dos hermanas, yo soy la mayor, por cuatro años. Desde pequeña, mi hermana siempre fue la preferida de mi papá, incluso me castigaba a mí por las cosas que ella hacía. A mí nunca me creía, si ella le decía que yo hice algo malo, aunque hubiera sido ella, él le creía, y yo era la castigada, sin poder defenderme.  
Mi padre siempre fue muy autoritario, frío e insensible conmigo. Cuando venía cansado y nervioso de su trabajo, necesitaba alguien en quien descargar toda su furia, y esa persona era yo.  
Él me llegó a pegar tanto con el cinto de cuero, que perdí la sensibilidad en las piernas. Llegó un momento en el que ya no sentía nada cuando me pegaba con aquel maldito cinto.  
Por ser pequeña, nunca pude defenderme, y cualquier excusa era válida para que me pegara hasta más no poder. Y mi madre nunca me defendió, nunca se interpuso a eso. No la odio por ello, la perdono, pero a él sí que lo detesto.

Una noche, cuando tenía nueve años, él marcó mi vida de una manera muy desagradable. Mis padres estaban hablando en la sala, me acerqué a ellos para despedirme, y mi padre hizo una broma.

«Engañé a tu madre con otra mujer y ella no me quiere perdonar —lo dijo en tono burlón y además haciéndose la víctima, como si fuese que mi madre era la bruja y él el pobre inocente.

Desde ese día, no puedo volver a verlo con los mismos ojos. Me dio tanto asco que fuera mi padre, que muchas noches deseé que se muriera. Desde ese día sólo siento por él más repugnancia por él de la que ya tenía.  
Obligué a mi madre a que me contara detalladamente el porqué mi papá me dijo eso, y ahí descubrí que ese hombre que me engendró era un cerdo asqueroso. Hasta hoy día lo detesto.

A partir de los nueve años fue que mi vida comenzó a entrar en estado crítico. Fui despertando y me daba cuenta que mi padre era un ogro conmigo.  
Siempre me criticaba, sólo encontraba defectos en mí, para él jamás hacía nada bueno, nunca confió en mí, y toda mi vida me hizo sentir una molestia, una basura, y constantemente me daba a entender que fue una maldición que yo haya nacido.  
Si hacía algo mal, no me permitía olvidarme de mi error nunca más. Si hacia algo bien, nunca me felicitaba por ello.  
Siempre fui una «niña buena», pero si algún vecino idiota le llegaba con rumores de mí, me mandaba al diablo y me pegaba con el cinto, sin siquiera preguntarme si era cierto lo que decían de mí. Y ahora que lo pienso, aunque hubiera preguntado, nunca me hubiera creído.  
Si me enfermaba, se enojaba conmigo y me mandaba al diablo. Claro, como si uno desease enfermarse.

Hasta hace tres años yo intenté todo lo que pude llevarme bien con él, pero nunca fue posible. Si él era un mal padre, era mi culpa. Si se equivocaba, era mi culpa. Todo era mi culpa, no de él.  
Según su punto de vista él nunca estaba mal, siempre era yo la que estaba mal.  
Y lo peor de todo es que cada vez que discutíamos, siempre me mentía diciendo que cambiaría, y yo le creía. Jugó vilmente con mis sentimientos, con mi ilusión, pues desde un principio nunca tuvo intenciones de cambiar.  
Hubiera preferido que nunca me dijera que iba a cambiar, el golpe hubiera sido menos doloroso.  
Siempre fue un maldito terco, soberbio hijo de puta, y siendo así se va a morir.  
Nunca le importé, nunca me quiso, y si me hubiera dado cuenta antes, no hubiera sufrido tanto. No hubiera derramado tantas lágrimas deseando que algún día se convierta en el padre que soñé mi vida entera.

Cuando tenía quince años, pasó otro evento traumático para agregar a la lista. Era de mañana, y mi padre estaba más nervioso de lo normal, parecía un demonio. Yo le hablaba tratando de calmarlo, y nunca olvidaré lo que recibí como respuesta.

«¡CALLATE!» —me dio una bofetada tan fuerte, que no puedo olvidarla hasta hoy.

La indignación que sentí en ese momento es indescriptible. Sentía demasiada rabia en mi interior, lo odiaba, lo odiaba como nunca antes lo había odiado. Aún después de todo lo que ya me había hecho sufrir, se atrevía a golpearme. Definitivamente siempre fue un hijo de perra. Y yo una idiota.

No le hablé por días, y fui yo la que tuvo la iniciativa de querer arreglar las cosas. Él nunca me pidió perdón, su orgullo es demasiado grande para eso. Y al final, como siempre, yo fui la culpable de que él reaccionara así, típico de hombres maltratadores.

Ese día, sólo aumentó más el asco que ya le tenía.

Ese año empezaba el colegio en un lugar diferente, así que, a pesar de todo, tenía la esperanza que al menos fuera de mi casa podría llevarme bien con gente nueva.

Unas cuantas chicas que creía eran mis amigas hablaban mal de mí a mis espaldas, sin que yo les haya dado motivo, y se alejaron de mí. En realidad no le di importancia, ya estaba acostumbrada, así que simplemente busqué otro grupo en el cual encajar.

Allí conocí a la que era mi mejor amiga, mi íntima amiga, Chu. Ese era su apodo. De verdad la llegué a querer mucho.  
En marzo del segundo año del colegio, cuando tenía 16 años, mi mundo se vino abajo. A mi papá le dio un infarto, tuvo que internarse en el hospital, y nos quedamos con muchísimas deudas.  
Toda la vida desde que tengo memoria éramos pobres, por eso siempre mi papá me mandaba al diablo cuando tenía que gastar en mí, lo que contribuyó a que me sintiera como una maldita carga. Pero luego de su infarto y la millonaria deuda con el hospital, oficialmente estábamos casi en la quiebra.

Eso no fue lo peor de todo, ahí fue que todo reventó, y caí en una profunda depresión. No quería seguir viviendo, quería acabar con mi vida, pero por cobarde nunca me animé. Mi rendimiento en el colegio disminuyó bastante, y ya casi no hablaba con nadie. La única persona que sabía realmente por lo que estaba pasando era Chu.  
Ese año estuve destrozada como nunca antes pude estarlo, mi interior estaba hecho pedazos. Ya no tenía esperanzas, ya no quería nada, sólo desaparecer.

Las personas en mi colegio, en vez de acercarse a mí y preguntarme qué me pasaba, comenzaron a hablar mal de mí, una vez más, a mis espaldas.

 _«Sólo quiere llamar la atención, por eso se comporta así»_

 _«Es una amargada, nadie le entiende»_

 _«Se hace la víctima porque no conoce otra forma para querer destacar»_

 _«Malhumorada de mierda, quién carajos sabe lo que le pasa»_

 _«Es realmente detestable su forma de ser últimamente, no la soporto»_

Mi familia a punto de derrumbarse más de lo que ya estaba, yo con una depresión severa, y la gente a mi alrededor dejándome completamente sola para hablar mal de mí. Justo lo que me faltaba para sentirme mejor, sí señor.  
Y entre esas personas, estaba Chu, aún conociendo perfectamente todo lo que había pasado en mi casa.  
Mi vida en mi hogar era un infierno total, mi madre desesperada, histérica, mi padre en el hospital, y yo siendo la mayor teniendo que soportar todo eso. Tenía que hacer el papel del hombre de la casa aunque no me correspondía. Tenía que tratar de ser la contención de mi madre y mi hermana. Aunque yo me estuviera cayendo a pedazos, tenía que hacer el esfuerzo de fingir que todo estaba bien y darle ánimos a mi madre.  
No podía con todo eso.

Y Chu, sabiendo todo eso, aún así, me traicionó. No fue capaz de defenderme ante las críticas de las personas, al contrario, ella también era una de las que me criticaban.  
Fue ahí que me volví fría, desde ese día me conocen como _«Snow Queen»._ Nunca más fui capaz de abrirle mi corazón a nadie, nunca más confié en nadie. Nunca más nadie me vio llorar. Nunca más nadie vio dolor en mi rostro. La máscara que creé daba la impresión de que era inquebrantable, impenetrable, irrompible. Desde ese día todos creen que soy de titanio. Nunca más, nadie, supo lo que yo realmente estaba sintiendo en mi interior. Todo lo que veían era una chica «fría e insensible».

En el fondo mi corazón estaba hecho añicos, mi alma se rompió en mil pedazos. Estaba completamente destrozada. Todos los días me derrumbaba por dentro. Todas las noches me encerraba en mi habitación, y lloraba, lloraba hasta quedarme dormida.  
Todas las noches, entre sollozos, anhelaba con todas mis fuerzas que algún día cambie mi suerte, que algún día las cosas mejoren. Todas las noches, moría más que el día anterior.  
Era cobarde, por lo que deseaba que me atropellara un camión, o algo por el estilo, pero que la vida me fuera arrebatada de una vez por todas.

Y la cosa no acaba ahí. Cuando mi padre salió del hospital, se quedó de reposo en la casa. Era un maldito cascarrabias, se enojaba por todo, se quejaba de todo, se ponía nervioso por cualquier cosa, y nadie podía decirle nada o sino le volvía a doler el pecho. Si alguien le contradecía, le daría otro infarto.

Tuve que tragarme muchísimas cosas, que sólo empeoraron mi depresión. Tuve que aguantarle miles de cosas, para no empeorar la situación. Ese año, vivir con él era el mismísimo infierno.  
Fueron tantas las cosas que tuve que soportar, que salir de aquella depresión fue demasiado difícil.

Gracias al cielo, al menos tenía a mi madrina. Cuando ya no daba más, me iba a su casa, hablaba con ella, y todo parecía que tenía solución. Cuando hablaba con ella, las cosas no parecían tan malas como yo las veía. Desde mi infancia ella siempre fue quien me ayudó a seguir adelante sin perder la esperanza. Ella era mi segunda mamá, mi psicóloga, mi guía, era mi todo.

Aunque mi madre en cierta forma colaboró a que la relación con mi padre quede irremediablemente destruida, no puedo culparla. Hacía lo que mejor podía. La amo con todo mi corazón, y ella es una de las razones por las que no me animaba a quitarme la vida. Pensaba en el dolor que le causaría mi muerte, y eso me detenía de querer matarme.  
A pesar de que a veces minimizaba demasiado las cosas que me pasaban, como si no fueran importantes, como si fueran tonterías, ella siempre fue mi apoyo cuando más la necesité. Ella siempre estuvo a mi lado, y me ayudó en todo lo que pudo para que yo saliera de mi depresión.

Mi madrina y mi madre eran los pilares de los cuales me sostenía para seguir adelante. No puedo decir lo mismo por mi hermana, ella resultó ser igual o peor que mi padre.  
Siempre me insulta, me dice cuánto me detesta, pero cuando necesita algo sí que existo. Hasta hoy nunca pude llevarme bien con ella, y al fin y al cabo todo es culpa de mi papá, por consentirla y mimarla y hacerle sentir la hija única e inigualable.  
Es igual de egocéntrica y soberbia que él, tanto que a veces la detesto. Ya perdí las esperanzas de llevarme bien con ella. No la culpo por ser así, el culpable es otro. Pero tampoco voy a esforzarme más para intentar llevarme bien con ella, ya no voy a dejar que juegue conmigo, que me pisotee, que me humille. Suficiente tengo con mi padre para también aguantar eso de ella.

Pensar en la historia de mi vida me estaba cansando demasiado, así que decidí sentarme en la gran roca donde vi por última vez al guardián. Este lugar de verdad que es mágico, en cierta manera reconforta el alma.

Como dije antes, aquel año fue un gran infierno para mí. Y como éramos pobres, no podían pagarme siquiera un tratamiento psicológico para tratar mi depresión. Ese año fue donde desarrollé la hiperfagia. No tenía forma de luchar contra la depresión, no sabía que hacer, estaba tan vacía, tan destruida, que el único refugio que encontré fue la comida. Subí bastante de peso aquel año.  
Todos criticaban mi repentina subida de peso, más nadie se detenía a preguntar por qué comía tanto. Aunque fuere una felicidad falsa o ficticia, sólo en la comida encontraba un poco de confortación. Después de todo, estaba casi sola. Y aunque no estaba sola, me sentía muy sola, por la depresión.  
De alguna manera, ese año pude superar la depresión y seguir adelante con mi vida, aunque me costara muchísimo.

Al año siguiente, siendo el último del colegio, la relación con mi padre sólo empeoraba. Decidieron mandarme a un psicólogo, pero el tratamiento sólo empeoró mi situación.  
Tuvieron que mandarme junto a un psiquiatra que tratara mi depresión. Estuve bajo severa medicación por varios meses, gracias a eso estaba mejor, pero la hiperfagia es algo contra lo que lucho todos los días, hasta hoy.  
Terminé el año y el colegio mucho mejor, aparentemente ya estaba curada de mi depresión.

Yo quería pintar al óleo, pero como los materiales son muy caros, no podía. Quería hacer cursos de canto o de dibujo, pero como costaba mucho dinero, no podía. No podía tener ninguno de los hobbies que quería por falta de dinero. Seguíamos sufriendo las consecuencias del infarto de mi papá. Seguíamos endeudados hasta el cuello.  
Quería estudiar mecatrónica, pero como éramos pobres, no podía.  
Con 18 años tenía que conformarme con estudiar lo más barato y la carrera más corta que fuera posible. Me decidí por informática, aunque en realidad deteste la programación.

Yo creía que éramos pobres porque era inevitable. Hasta que me di cuenta de la realidad. Mientras que mi papá le daba un jugoso sueldo a su hermano, que trabajaba como su empleado en la ferretería donde mi papá era el dueño; a nosotros nos hacía pasar todo tipo de necesidades.

Mientras nosotros nos moríamos de calor por las noches por dormir con ventilador, mi tío dormía todos los días a 16 grados con su split.  
Mientras nosotras apenas teníamos ropas que ponernos, mi tío no usaba ropas que no fueran de marca: adidas, nike, puma.  
Mientras nuestra heladera estaba vacía de comida, la de mi tío estaba llena, hasta le sobraba para salir a divertirse todos los fines de semana.

Mi papá no fue capaz de despedir a su hermano y quedarse él sólo en la ferretería para poder mantenernos mejor, al contrario, cada día nos mataba un poco de hambre mientras que su hermano vivía como rey. Era indignante. Recién después de que mi mamá se peleó con él despidió a su escoria de hermano. Y digo escoria porque toda la vida se la pasó robándole a la ferretería, y era mi papá quien lo mantenía, le robaba a su propio hermano.  
Y a ese vago ladrón le apreciaba más que a su familia. Todos los días me cuestiono para qué demonios tuvo familia si no quiere hacerse cargo de ella.

En fin, a principio de año cuando tenía 18, empecé la universidad en una carrera que no me gusta. Y quien pagó mis estudios en aquel tiempo fue mi mamá, si era por mi padre ni siquiera iría a la universidad, no tenía dinero para eso, pero sí para mantener a su hermano.  
Mi mamá pudo costear mis estudios gracias a su trabajo independiente. Porque ya saben, si dependiera sólo de mi papá todos estaríamos, a estas alturas, mendigando en la calle.

El año pasó relativamente tranquilo. Si a eso se le puede llamar tranquilo, ya que las peleas con mi papá eran cada vez más constantes.  
En noviembre de aquel año, recibí otro golpe muy duro.

Murió mi madrina. Mejor dicho, la mataron. Un tipo alcoholizado, manejando una moto sin una sola luz, la atropelló mientras ella cruzaba la calle.  
Cuando me enteré de aquello estaba en shock, no podía creerlo. Me acababan de decir que mi segunda mamá estaba muerta, y yo no podía creerlo, ni siquiera lloré, no podía llorar. No podía creerlo. Fue tan repentino, que quedé en completo estado de shock.  
Fui a su funeral, la vi en el ataúd, y aún sintiendo su cuerpo frío y sin vida, no podía creer que estaba muerta, que ya no estaría conmigo, que no volvería a hablar con ella nunca más.  
Me esforcé por llorar en su funeral y en su entierro, o sino dirían por mí que ni siquiera me importó su muerte, no quería eso.  
Recién después de semanas de que murió, fue cuando verdaderamente la lloré, recién ahí me di cuenta que ya no estaría conmigo nunca más.  
Dejé el semestre de la facultad, no pude continuar, me volví a deprimir. El tercer cuadro depresivo severo de mi vida. Aunque fue muy difícil, pude superarlo, una vez más.

A fines de ese año, me reencontré con un amigo que conocí en el cursillo de ingreso de la facultad, no lo veía hace casi un año. Yo estaba superando mi depresión, pero aún estaba delicada emocionalmente, y creí que juntarme con él me haría bien. Me equivoqué.

Estuvimos hablando por varias horas, le había contado gran parte de las cosas por las que estaba pasando en ese momento.

«Aunque ahora estás hablando conmigo y me cuentas lo que te pasa, parece que no te importa. Parece que nada te duele, parece que nada te afecta, parece que nada de lo que te pasa significa algo para ti.» —me dijo debido a la expresión que yo tenía.  
«Lo sé, esa es la máscara que tengo para todos, pero en el fondo sí duele, y mucho» —contesté sin cambiar de expresión.

Luego le mencioné que cuando estaba deprimida, comía mucho, buscando algún tipo de consuelo en las comidas. En ese entonces no sabía que eso se llamaba hiperfagia y que es un trastorno alimenticio como la anorexia o bulimia. Su respuesta me hirió profundamente.

«Eso es tan estúpido, no tiene sentido alguno, no tiene lógica hacer eso, es verdaderamente estúpido»

Simplemente le sonreí y acepté que sí, que es estúpido. Después de todo sabía que no lo entendería nunca, nadie entiende. Nunca nadie entiende.

Terminó el año, comenzó otro, empecé de nuevo la facultad, y traté de seguir con mi vida. Ese año tuve que soportar muchos comentarios estúpidos de personas que no tienen idea de lo que es la depresión.

La depresión no es un simple estado de ánimo. Alguien no se deprime hoy y mañana "ya se le pasó la depresión". Hoy en día se confunde mucho la depresión con la tristeza. Puedes estar triste, y esa tristeza incluso te puede durar meses, especialmente si se murió alguien cercano a ti, pero eso no convierte la tristeza en depresión. A menos que no seas capaz de superar esa tristeza, ahí sí se convierte en depresión.  
La depresión es una enfermedad mental. Una persona como yo, que ya ha sufrido tres o más cuadros severos de depresión, tienen un 90% de probabilidades de volver a caer en otro cuadro depresivo. Muy esperanzador, ¿no?  
La depresión no se cura, se estabiliza, los niveles de serotonina vuelven a la normalidad, con tratamiento psiquiátrico tus emociones también se estabilizan, volviendo a la normalidad, pero la depresión nunca se supera cien por ciento, al menos no en personas como yo que ya han tenido varios cuadros de depresión severa.  
Es una lucha constante, de todos los días, para no volver a caer en ello. Los medicamentos pasan, el tratamiento pasa, pero la lucha, la batalla diaria por no caer continúa hasta la muerte. Y a veces es muy difícil, a veces cuesta demasiado, a veces parece imposible ganar esa batalla.  
Para no volver a caer, se necesita mucha fuerza de voluntad, sino no es posible. Para luchar contra la depresión, hay que ser fuertes. En el momento en que nuestra fuerza de voluntad flaquea, volvemos a caer, y es tan fácil caer, lo que es casi imposible, es salir de nuevo de ese estado.  
Y a veces esta lucha interna que tenemos con nosotros mismos se vuelve tan insoportable que nos deja sin energías.

 _«Estaba deprimida/o pero ya se me pasó»_

 _«Me sentía deprimido/a pero con leerte se me pasó»_

 _«Me peleé con alguien y estaba deprimida/o, pero luego alguien me dio ánimos y se me pasó»_

Esa clase de frases las he escuchado o leído miles de veces, y todas son una bofetada para mí y para todos los que sufren depresión severa. No estaban deprimidos, estaban tristes, como ya dije, una depresión no pasa por el simple hecho de que alguien te dio ánimos o porque se fue sola. No, eso es tristeza, y no me cansaré de repetirlo.

Por culpa de una definición tergiversada de lo que es la depresión, los que la padecemos sufrimos de muchísima incomprensión. Incomprensión que viene no sólo de nuestros amigos, sino de nuestra propia familia. Al menos en mi caso, mi madre siempre me ha apoyado, porque ella también es una persona depresiva. Sólo alguien que ha pasado por esto entiende verdaderamente lo que es. Sólo los que han pasado por esto, saben lo difícil que es.

Sentir que estás solo, que nadie te comprende, que no vales nada, que no sirves para nada, que tu vida no tiene sentido, que luchar es pérdida de tiempo, que eres una basura que no merece vivir, que no mereces la compañía de nadie, que sólo debes morirte porque eres un estorbo.  
Todos esos sentimientos, sólo los comprende alguien que ha pasado por la depresión.

El segundo año de facultad, siguió, y yo seguía, luchando todos los días conmigo misma para salir adelante. A finales de ese año, volvió a pasar algo con mi padre que me hirió demasiado, es algo que no puedo superar.

Le estaba reclamando a mi padre que era muy tacaño conmigo, que apenas me daba dinero para mis necesidades, y que ya estaba cansada de seguir así, y que si las cosas seguirían ese curso, me buscaría un trabajo.

—«Estoy harta papá, ya no pienso seguir así»  
—«Eres muy renconrosa, tienes mucho rencor contra mí, por eso dices eso»  
—«¿Y tú qué sabes de lo que yo siento? Si realmente te odiara desearía todos los días que te mueras»  
—«Yo tengo la prueba de que me odias, tengo una carta»

La carta donde supuestamente decía que yo le deseaba la muerte, sólo decía que él ya me había hecho demasiado daño, y si no iba cambiar desearía que desapareciera de mi vida. Con eso me refería a que, ojalá se fuese a vivir bien lejos de nosotras para que yo pudiera vivir tranquila.  
Lo peor de todo es que esa carta era de dos años atrás, cuando estaba muy deprimida y el psiquiatra me recomendó que escribiera todo lo que sentía, porque no tenía nadie con quien hablar sobre todo lo que me pasaba. Que utilice la escritura como forma de desahogo.

Él interpretó las palabras que yo utilicé en la carta de una época muy delicada para mí, como a él mejor le convenía. No tenía con qué defenderse y tuvo que escarbar en mi pasado para contrarrestar lo que le estaba diciendo en ese momento. Me estaba echando en cara algo de hace más de dos años en un tema que no tenía nada que ver. Y además, manipulando y tergiversando el contenido a su conveniencia para defenderse.

Si antes lo detestaba, en ese momento lo odiaba con todas las fuerzas que tenía. Estaba furiosa, indignadísima, rabiada. Le grité miles de cosas que tenía guardado en mi interior, le dije todas las maldiciones que sabía, lo ofendí con todas las injurias que conozco.  
Es algo que no puedo superar hasta hoy, cada vez que lo recuerdo se me revuelve el estómago. Estoy tan harta de él, no sé cómo soporté no sacarme la vida ese día. Aunque ya pasó casi un año de eso, hasta el día de hoy me duele.  
Él me ha dañado tanto que creo que ni un psiquiatra podrá remediar todos los traumas que causó en mí.  
Así termino aquel año, con un gran recuerdo, uno muy bonito por cierto. Uno que me marcó de por vida.

El siguiente año continué con mi facultad, pasaron unos meses hasta marzo, y fue cuando mi mamá se sintió muy mal y debía ir al hospital. Yo no sabía qué hacer, y cuando me dijo que se sentía mal no le di tanta importancia, pero después empecé a preocuparme.  
Ella se enojó y me dijo que a mí no me importaba lo que a ella le pasaba, que no la quería, que me alejara de ella, no quería ni que la acompañe al hospital.  
Mi papá, como es tan inútil, no hizo nada cuando ella sola salió, se fue al hospital.

Yo me sentí terrible, no sabía que hacer, estaba desesperada, y sobre todo, sola. Estaba sola, no tenía a nadie con quien contar en ese momento de desesperación. Mi papá sin hacer nada y mi mamá salió sola sintiéndose mal. ¿Y si algo le pasaba por el camino? Todo hubiera sido mi culpa.

Y ahí fue que tomé la caja entera de alprazolam. La única vez que mi mamá necesitó de mí, no fui capaz de darle el apoyo que necesitaba. Soy una basura, y de verdad no me merezco vivir. Era el único pilar que me quedaba, y yo no fui capaz de corresponderle después de todo lo que ella me había ayudado.

Por eso estoy aquí, en este bosque surreal. No tengo amigos, no tengo hermana, no tengo padre. Sólo tengo una madre que en estos momentos no tengo idea de dónde está.

Si por lo menos no voy a tener padre, al menos hubiera preferido tener un proveedor económico. Ni eso, el hombre al cual estoy ligada como hija por maldición es tan inútil que ni siquiera puede mantener a su familia. No sólo no supo ser padre, sino que se dedicó a hacerme todo el daño que pudo hasta ahora.

—¡Papá! —mi hermana grita desesperada, yo sólo escucho las voces en este lugar— ¡Jian trató de matarse! ¡Debemos llevarla al hospital ahora!  
—¿Qué? —responde él.  
—¡Lo que oíste! Está inconsciente...

Sólo escucho las voces a lo lejos, no siento mi cuerpo en absoluto. Al parecer recién se dieron cuenta de lo que me pasó, espero que lleguen tarde al hospital, así mis alas se restaurarán y no tendré que volver a esa vida solitaria, sólo lamento dejar sola a mi mamá, yo era su único apoyo.

Creo que en el fondo, no me perdonaría dejarla sola.

De un momento a otro, todo se desvanece en un gran resplandor blanco.

 _ **#################**_

Desperté en la cama de un hospital, completamente anestesiada, dopada. Apenas podía percatarme de mi entorno, estaba mareada. Al parecer, llegaron a tiempo, después de todo.

—¡Ya despertó! —gritó una voz conocida, era mi hermana.

No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, la cabeza me daba vueltas, estaba cansada. Recordaba todo lo que pasó en aquel bosque, recordaba toda mi historia, pero ya no dolía. En aquel lugar estaba llorando, derramando lágrimas sin cesar al recordar cada momento detestable de mi vida. Ahora, recordaba todo sin dolor.  
Tal vez ese guardián tenía razón, y mi corazón sanó, al menos en gran parte.  
Volví a cerrar los ojos hasta quedar profundamente dormida.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, mi alma descansaba en paz.

 _ **#####################**_

Los meses pasaron desde aquel suceso. El idiota de mi padre al fin se dio cuenta de todo el daño que me había hecho, y dejó de comportarse como un hijo de perra conmigo. Pero ya no hay remedio, nunca podré llevarme bien con él. Nunca tuve un padre y nunca lo tendré.  
Con mi hermana seguimos en las mismas, pero ya no me afecta, ni siquiera me interesa.  
Con mi madre también seguimos igual, la quiero mucho, y me alegra saber que puedo contar al menos con ella.

Si tuviera que elegir una canción para resumir mi vida, sería ésta.

 _«Le muestras lo mejor de ti, pero me temo que lo mejor de ti no es suficiente._  
 _y sabes que nunca te quiso, al menos no de la manera en que tú quisieras que te ame._  
 _Y tú te sientes como si hubieras sido un error, él no vale todas esas lágrimas que no van a desaparecer._

 _Desearía que vieras eso, sigues tratando de impresionarlo, pero él nunca escuchará._

 _Oh Broken Angel, ¿te pones triste cuando él destroza todos tus sueños?_  
 _Oh Broken Angel, por dentro estás muriendo porque no quieres creer._

 _Y ahora has crecido, con esa noción de que tú eres la única culpable._  
 _Y a veces te ves tan fuerte, pero sé que sigues sintiendo lo mismo._  
 _Como una pequeña niña que brilla como un ángel, incluso después de que su corazón perezoso te mande al infierno._

 _Desearía que vieras eso, sigues tratando de impresionarlo, pero él nunca escuchará._

 _Oh Broken Angel, ¿te pones triste cuando él destroza todos tus sueños?_  
 _Oh Broken Angel, por dentro estás muriendo porque no quieres creer._

 _Él te dejará sola, y te dejará tan fría, aún cuando seas su hija. Pero su sangre en tus venas, así como llevas su nombre, la relación con él cada día es menos importante._

 _You're just a broken angel._

 _Y te prometo que no es tu culpa, nunca lo fue...»_

 _ **####################**_

A pesar de todo lo que he pasado, luego de aquella experiencia, me siento distinta. Me siento mucho más fuerte, siempre lo fui, pero nunca lo admití. He aprendido que puedo llegar a estar destrozada, pero nunca aniquilada. Si me rompen en pedazos, los recogeré y los volveré a unir.  
De ahora en adelante, no permitiré nunca más que alguien que no merece la pena me dañe. Ya no me importa ni mi padre ni mi hermana ni la relación con ellos, sé que no van a cambiar así que no perderé más ni mi tiempo ni mi vida tras ellos.  
Seguiré adelante yo sola, y aunque a veces el camino sea muy difícil, no me rendiré.  
Ahora sé lo que valgo, sé cuánto valgo, sé lo valiosa que soy para mí misma, y no permitiré nunca más que alguien diga lo contrario.

Aunque siga teniendo una máscara para el mundo, por dentro estoy diferente, ya no tengo el alma rota, ya no tengo el corazón destrozado. Volví a recuperar las esperanzas, séque en algún momento la vida me recompensará por todo lo que me ha hecho sufrir, pero en el fondo, ahora, lo agradezco.

Gracias a todo lo que he pasado, he aprendido a no depender de nadie, he aprendido que cuando te caes tú debes levantarte por tu cuenta, nadie estará ahí para ayudarte, más bien para criticarte. No van a buscar facilitarte la vida, al contrario, te la harán imposible, y para hacerle frente a este mundo necesitas una gran fuerza de voluntad.  
He aprendido que a nadie le importa verdaderamente lo que te pasa, y aunque lo sepan, no harán nada para ayudarte. Si tienes un problema debes buscar solucionarlo por tu cuenta.

Estoy renovada. Mi voluntad se ha vuelto de acero, aunque yo no. Aunque esté en el fondo del abismo, no me permitiré darme por vencida. Soy fuerte, soy invencible. Como dije, podrán hacerme pedazos, pero volveré a salir adelante, cueste lo que cueste. Sólo quienes pelean las grandes batallas tienen heridas. Sólo los mejores guerreros están llenos de cicatrices.

Y las cicatrices son heridas ya sanadas. Nos recuerdan nuestra historia, nos recuerdan quiénes fuimos, nos recuerdan de dónde vinimos, nos recuerdan de dónde salimos; pero no define quiénes somos.  
Nosotros elegimos quiénes ser. Nosotros elegimos si lamentarnos o seguir luchando por salir adelante.

Yo elegí mirar siempre mis cicatrices para recordar día a día todo lo que ya he superado, que si hasta ahora estoy aquí, nada me impide seguir. Eso me da la fuerza para continuar.

Yo elegí vivir.

 **#######################**

 **FIN.**


End file.
